


That Pivotal Moment

by catastrophicsetback



Category: Glee, United States of Tara
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicsetback/pseuds/catastrophicsetback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss is unexpected, not planned or even really considered by either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Pivotal Moment

Their first kiss is unexpected, not planned or even really considered by either of them. They've been friends for so long,  _just friends_ , and they've both learned to ignore any stronger feelings they might have.

Blaine's babbling, almost hysterical with nerves as he crams for the upcoming exams, and all Marshall can focus on is the movement of Blaine's lips and how he really, _really_ wants to shut him up. He's been talking for at least ten minutes, anxiously bouncing on the balls of his feet, and as much as Marshall loves the guy, it's giving him a headache.

In reality, they both know that there's always been the potential for something other than friendship between them, even if they've never discussed or acknowledged it. The stolen glances and private smiles and lingering touches all add up to something, and that fact hasn't been missed by either of them. But when they first met, on the first day of college in a dorm room that would soon become _theirs_ , friendship was exactly what they needed and _something more_ would have been like running through a minefield.

Now, though, three years since that meeting in the dorm room, Marshall doesn't hesitate before cupping Blaine's jaw and reeling him in for a kiss. It silences Blaine effectively and the man stands still for a moment, arms flailing at his sides and eyebrows raised in surprise.

And then he's inhaling shakily through his nose and kissing back, sliding his fingers into Marshall's hair and pushing against him, slotting their lips together firmly and making Marshall's head spin with the force of the kiss.

When they pull back, Blaine stares at him with wide eyes and licks his kiss-swollen lips, slightly breathless as he searches Marshall's face. Marshall stays where he is, doesn't let go of Blaine or try to find an excuse for what he just did (for what _they_ just did), but he can feel himself blushing under Blaine's gaze.

The silence is eventually broken with a soft, _"Fuck."_ and Marshall can't help but smile at that, at how happy and relieved Blaine's voice is, and it's only the slightest curl of his lips but the reaction has Blaine grinning in an instant and Marshall's smile automatically widens at that too.

"Yeah," he says, resting his forehead against Blaine's. "Fuck."

Their first kiss in unexpected, not planned or even really considered by either of them, but their second kiss is the total opposite.


End file.
